Joey&Lauren-We Can Do This
by MrsRachelSchmidt14
Summary: Joey and Lauren have been together for 2 years it's been the perfect relationship. Till Lauren receives some news will they pull though? Read to find out. R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-The news.**

'God' I thought to myself as I prepared myself for my future, I've been with joey for 2 years now we've been though everything together like, telling my parents (they were great said something about you can't stop true love or something).

Okay back to the test "positive." oh no what am I going to do I love him but what if he leaves, i can't handle losing him, deep breaths I thought okay. I slowly binned the box and place the test into my back pocket before walking out the bath room.

About a year ago me and joey moved into Christians and syed's old apartment it was great from us not to far away from my family and not to far away from work and Alice for joey.

He was at work at the moment do I grabbed my keys and my jacket and made my way over to my mums house. I took the short walk to the house, up the stairs and though the door shouting my mums names as I arrived.

"What's wrong?" she questioned my in a worried tone.

"Everything mum, my life's over joeys going to leave me and I can't do it." I cried into her shoulder.

"Darling' what are you talking about?" she asked again sounding even more on edge.

"I'm pregnant mum," I told her as she gasped in horror " I'm pregnant mum and I don't know what to do." I sobbed.

"Darling come on calm down this isn't good for you or your baby." she told me stroking my hair as she calmed me down.

"Okay now look at me," she told as she pulled my chin so I was looking her in the eyes "you are going to be fine you'll be a great mum and joeys not going to leave you he loves you okay he's not gonna leave you he's not like his dad, he's changed since he's meet you and we can all see that." she told me in a loving tone I smiled at her and pulled her into a big hug, thanking her again and again.

"Okay now?" she asked as I stood up, I pulled her into another hug.

" Yeah, I'm fine I've just got to tell joey I'm pregnant."

"What?" I turned around to come face to face with my boyfriend of two years with a look of shock on his face. I couldn't say anything, what do I say?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews :D**_

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

_**I let out an awkward laugh before looking at mum and making a run for the door, gliding down the steps I bolted over to the apartment with someone hot on my heels.**_

_**I shoved the keys into the lock and made my way into the living room slamming the door in the process, the door opened again and joey came walked in with a look of shock on his face, he walked over to the sofa and took a seat.**_

_**"Is it true?" he asked me after a long pause.**_

_**"That I'm pregnant?" he nodded**_

_**"Yes, it is." I whispered back.**_

_**He let out a sigh rubbing his face in hands.**_

_**"I get Joey, if you don't want the baby but I do, I'm not getting rid of it I've been thinking and I want to be a mum, i want a little one that looks just like you with my personality I can just imagine it and now I've seen it that's the life I want joey and if that's not what you wa-" **_

_**I was cut of from finishing my speech by a pair of lips, his lips, the lips that I have kissed daily for 2 years, I flung my arms around his neck playing with the back of the hairs on his neck.**_

_**He pulled back before anything could get heated, as he pulled back he took my face into his hands looking me in the eyes.**_

_**"Don't think that Lauren I love you and I want this, I want to be a dad I want the same thing as you do Lauren I love you!"**_

_**"You do?" I squeaked out.**_

_**"Yes don't you think any different okay, I'm going to be here for you I'm not leaving."**_

_**A small smile spread across my face before I attacked him with a hug, he looked into my eyes placing a stray hair behind my ear before delicately kissing my lips.**_

_**"I love you." I mumbled into the kiss.**_

_**"Good I love you to" he told me when he pulled away from the kiss.**_

_**"Okay then going out for a drinking is out of the option how about we watch a movie?" he asked me whilst drawing patterns on my hand.**_

_**" I was thinking the big bang theory" I told him as I fluttered my eye lashes.**_

_**"Why you've seen them all already, I mean you can quote them for god sake." he laughed as I let out a giggle.**_

_**"It's a new series you prick." I told him giving him a shove.**_

_**"Okay I guess." he told me with a chuckle, I grabbed the remote before sitting back on the sofa, turning on the tv and changing the channel to e4, Joey place his arms around me as I cuddled into him, he carefully place his hand on my none existent baby bump, I smiled up at him kissing his cheek softly.**_

_**We settled down enjoying a lovely night, ordering a Chinese, talking about or future and how we where going to tell the family.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys hees another chapter what do you think?**

**Please review ?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Here we were, sat in the vic with the rest of our family. I don't know why we chose a public place when my family can certainly create a scene.

"Okay, I'm going to get a drink" I told everyone as I finished of my coke, I walked up to the bar and ordered another coke. Whilst waiting for it I felt an arm slip around my waist, I looked to my left to see my gorgeous boyfriend.

"You nervous?" he asked me placing a delicate kiss on my forehead, I just nodded my head at him.

"My dads going to kill us." I told him placing my head on his shoulder.

"Come on Lauren lets just get this over and done with okay?"

At that moment Alfie made his way over to us with my drink, I gave him the money and walked straight back to the table. Okay here goes nothing.

As soon as we were sat down Joey placed his arm around my waist, I let out a long breath before starting of the conversation.

"Guys there's something I've got to tell." I looked over at Abi, my nan, Alice, Uncle Jack and my dad as they looked up at me, my mum just gave me a smile as she already knew what I was going to tell them.

"Well you see... I mean the thing is." I couldn't get the words out.

" Come on Lauren darling, you can tell us anything." my dad told me giving me a reassuring smile.

"Well the thing is I'm pregnant." I told them I heard them all gasp in shock. I looked around to see all but one person with a smile of joy on there face.

I looked over to my dad knowing he wouldn't be happy.

"Lauren... I mean how could you, your still young you can't do thi-" he shouted at me causing everyone to turn silent.

"Don't dad I'm 22 I can raise a baby." I shouted back.

"But are you sure Joey will even stay and help you?" he snapped back.

"I'm going to be there for her ma-" Joey tried to help but was soon cut of by my dad.

"Shut it you! I let you date my daughter thinking you'd dump her sometime soon... But I never thought you'd go as far as getting her pregnant, what are you going to do cheat on her then leave eh?" he shouted at him.

"What like you did to mum?" I snapped straight back at him, before storming out of the vic, as I walked over to the flat I bumped into a hard human being falling to the floor, as I looked up I was met with eyes full of hate-rid, these eyes belonged to no one other then my ex-best friend Lucy Beale.

Ever since she found out I was dating Joey she went out of her way to make my life hell. I stood up making sure to stomp on her foot before stomping, over to my apartment. I unlocked the door and placed my self down on the sofa with a sigh. Why can't my dad be happy for me? I'm not drinking I'm not throwing my life away.

I brought out of my thoughts by a pair of hands sat on my lap I looked up to see Joey knelt down in front of me with a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Don't listen to him laur, I'm not leaving you I love you and I love that baby, you got that?" he told me in a stern voice, I nodded my head before placing it on his shoulder.

"Well everyone else are happy, Alice and Abi can't wait to be aunties." I let out a small giggle before snuggling into his neck.

Joey sat on the sofa, so that I could cuddle into him I swear arguing can sure make you tied especially when your pregnant.

"I love you." Joey whispered before placing a soft kiss on my head whilst he stroked my head, this was lulling me to sleep.

"I love you to." I mumbled even though he couldn't understand it, after a few more kisses and a little more snuggling I fell asleep, dreaming of my baby and my future.


End file.
